One Week
by kr3ativ23
Summary: A serial rapist attacks the NYC and just as the SVU Detectives close in the suspect leaves, but where? To the Sin City, sending Benson and Stabler chasing after him. But a CSI catches Elliot's wondering eye. "So maybe the week won't stink after all"
1. Going to Vegas

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This idea kind of just popped in my head so I felt compelled to write, and share with all of you. This is a LO SVU crossover with CSI my two favorite shows. So please enjoy… and hey if you leave a comment stuff happens its cool with me. I am improving my grammar that has made it difficult to read so none of those errors will be in this story. ENJOY!!!

Elliot and Kathy are divorced there is no Eli, but the rest of the storyline for LOSVU is the same and I'm still using.

**NYC 11:43 PM**

The SVU Detectives have been working tirelessly for two day straight searching for a serial rapist, he had struck eleven times. Beating and raping eleven different innocent women, but all the detectives knew who the perpetrator was but like many perps he was walking because of a lack of evidence. The word burned Elliot's mind, especially when the perp would strike again. Each time a victim would explain their story to Elliot or Olivia, anger raised within like it was their fault for not stopping him earlier and letting him hurt these women because of them.

"How is it that we have no evidence… we have the victim's statements… Joe Warren has no alibi.., some even picked him out of a line up" Elliot said frustration echoed in his voice, he rubbed his tired face trying desperately to calm himself everyone was frustrated and didn't need him bitching up top of everything.

"The DA doesn't want to press charges until he's absolutely certain... so lets get back to the case do we know how hes picks his victims" Cragen instructed determined to stay on topic

"No, but who is to say he didn't pick them at random... the physical appearance is the same but there lives vary from stripper to lawyer to cashier, they don't share the same docs or in the same circles" Olivia added leaning back in her chair.

"So what about Joe Warren? Tell me abut"

"he grew up in Vegas he moved out here a few years back, No one has seen him sense court yesterday.." Elliot drawled

"He won't run on a crap shop lifting charge"

"… A crap shop lifting charge that a very wise detective spotted thank you very much" Munch shouted from the back

"He knows we are close he would skip town..."

"I'll call LVPD… pack your bags your go to Vegas" Cragen said turning to go call LVPD now the sooner would be better than not. Olivia turned in disbelief she hated planes, she looked at Elliot who found joy in her recent discomfort

"Viva Las Vegas" he said smiling to her, she shot him a stare before tossing paperwork at him… after a few minutes Cragen came back out to the bull pen

"Here's the plan, you too are going to Las Vegas tonight the budget only allows for you to stay for a week… so arrest this guy please"

"What if we arrest him sooner than a week" Olivia asked

"Consider it a vacation, be at JFK in 3 hrs or your flight will leave without you" Cragen handed them there tickets his best detectives just stood and look at the tickets like them have never seen any before "Yes there tickets but your bags won't pack themselves... go"

####

Las Vegas 3:21 am (which is 12:31 New York time)

Catherine Willows sat at her office typing away on her computer doing more and more paperwork as the night seemed to progress. As supervisor she had been swamped with more paperwork, more than ever before she wasn't spending as much time in the field as she once was. She took off her glasses as fatigue started to set in, she rubbed her eyes mercilessly when a knock brought her back to reality.

"Hey Cath I didn't mean to wake you" Brass joked

"Ha ha... what's up?"

"I just got a call from the sheriff..."

"This doesn't sound good"

"Well I'm still trying to figure out how to work this, two SVU detectives are flying in from New York City on a case, and"Brass explained, Catherine buried her head in her hands"Apparently a serial rapist from there just came here"

"Great, so when are they flying in"

"They should be here in a few hours maybe 6:30, I'll call you"


	2. Day 1: Making Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review if you want, let me know if you like it don't like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Las Vegas 6:48 am**

Elliot shook Olivia awake, as he got there over head luggage taking hers as she woke up

"C'mon Liv we're here" he said shaking her lightly and wanting to hurt her or scare her.

"Already… give me 5 minutes" she said like a child waking up for school, she rolled over in the chair facing away from him desperately trying to get back to sleep.

"Come on sleeping beauty," he mocked as their bags fell, as a woman Olivia had way more luggage then he did, he packed one suitcase, she brought three with carry on.

"Damn you Stabler if I weren't so tired I'd kick your… butt" Olivia stopped as a little boy no older than six walked past them, with their parents. The parents just smiled at them, as there boy giggled about his toy.

"Come on ill hold your bag" he said, pulling her out of her seat

"Aw... Aren't you sweet," she said playfully slapping him in the face as he struggled to stay balanced with their bags. As they walked off the plane Elliot yawned as he looked around for their ride neither knew who were picking them up. He was very tired, once his partner fell asleep she made sure damn well he wouldn't get any, she rolled around in the seat, knocking into his arm and using him as a pillow. Elliot couldn't wait to go to the hotel and seat, when a stunning blonde caught Elliot's eye as she approached with a man a captain's shield clipped to his jacket.

"Hi I'm Captain Jim Brass you must be Benson and Stabler… this is Catherine Willows with the Crime lab"

"I'm Elliot Stabler" he said shaking both of their hands but he did stare at Catherine before during away smiling, as he fought to stay balanced from the bags

"I'm Olivia Benson, so are we going straight to work"

"Sorry we know you would probably rest..."

"Well we came to work" Elliot said smiling again at Catherine she returned the smile, Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner. Who was acting like a love struck schoolboy.

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab 7:12am**

After the team had been acquainted with Olivia and Eliot they soon began to get to work, while Olivia and Elliot were blown away at the lab, in New York everything was different the labs the lab techs even the CSI's. He didn't have to worry about being sliced apart by one for hurting their feelings he hoped but he could not take his eyes off of Catherine he couldn't believe how beautiful Catherine was, as a paper ball hit him right in the face he jumped a little in shock before throwing it back at Olivia they sat in the break room drinking coffee and eating

"Hey what was that for" he said laughing a little

"I'm trying to keep your head from hitting the clouds"

"What my head is far from it"

"Yea... ok... you have been goo-goo gaga eye over the CSI"

"No I haven't" he said trying to laugh it off, she shot him another look. Outside of the break room Catherine looked at the laughing pair in the break room, she thought Elliot was very attractive. He was big and strong, clean cut, and his aftershave smelt oh so nice too. She knew that he was attracted to her, so maybe this week wont suck after all she thought to herself.

"Cath, we found him neighbors have seen Warren sneaking in and out of his parents basement for the past couple hours" Nick said he was especially fond of the brunette in the break room "Hey Cath who is that?"

"Detective Benson from New York there here on the Warren case… alright call Brass tell him to meet us there, if you can't get him for rape get him for breaking a court order" she said while leaving to the break room "And Nicky?"

"Yeah"

"close your mouth" she said laughing he turned around leaving laughing as well, she entered the break room were the detectives were hard at work reading files trying to connect their cases to any here "we found your guy he's staying with his parents… were heading over there right now" Elliot and Olivia both grabbed their coats and followed Catherine out.

**Las Vegas 8:42 am** (if you like the times tell me if you don't tell me)

Elliot followed Brass to the door, Olivia and Nick stayed in the Denali just in case he ran, which Elliot and Olivia were certain of. Brass took point Elliot was right behind him and Catherine was behind Elliot, she loved the way he smelt even after a long day he still smelt fresh, she loved it how he was so dedicated and focused when he needed to be and that he put that away when he needed to.

"Mr. and Mrs. Warren its LVPD we have a search warrant open the door!!" they heard someone running to the door, and an old women answered the door, panting from all the exercise she had just done, and from the shock of the police being at her door.

"are you Mrs. Warren?"

"Yes... what's going on?"

"Is Joe here?"

"No ... Thomas comes here" a younger man came to the door angry to see his mother upset

"what is going on here?"

"where is your brother?"

"not here, now leave"

"we have a search warrant… so we are staying"

"like hell you are" Thomas tried to shut the door but Elliot stopped it, he pushed the door open. Once he stepped inside, he looked around cautiously as Thomas and his mother his disappeared, but then Thomas reappeared and punched Elliot right in the face, he stumbled falling to on his butt. Uniforms tackled Thomas and brought him out to a squad car, as Elliot slowly got to his feet.

"are you okay?" Catherine asked, Elliot rested against the wall as he tried to focus his vision "Your bleeding" he felt his swollen eye and the blood trickling down his face "I have a first aid kit in the car follow me" she grabbed his hand and brought him to the car he sat in the back as she wiped the blood from his face, she rubbed alcohol pads "sorry" she said

"no its not you... that kid caught me with a good punch" Elliot said as he moved his hand to touch and she playfully slapped it away

"don't pick at it" she smiled at him, he returned the smile. Catherine held on to Elliot's hand giving it a playfully squeeze. Olivia laughed at her partner, Nick smiled at her.

"you want to check on your partner" Nick asked

"Believe me I would but he is loving this, he would be mad if I came and interrupted this" Olivia snickered

''I think you might need stitches'' Catherine said Elliot jus looked at her as she put gauze on his cut

''Its jus a scratch... I'll live'' he said smiling ''we have work to do''

**Las Vegas 11:30am Warren residence**

The SVU detectives were completely spent they couldn't even remember how to sleep or what that felt like. Elliot sat down taking his gloves off and rubbing his tired head Olivia was equally tired

''Hey why don't you go to the hotel... u look really tired how long have you been up'' Catherine said her mother intuition came out

''Almost 3 days....'' he said he rubbed his eyes trying to hide his tiredness

''I'll drive you guys to hotel... I'll call you if we get anything'' she padded Elliot's shoulder she smiled again as Olivia jumped at the chance for sleep ''c'mon''

Catherine and Elliot talked the whole way as Olivia slept in the backseat. Elliot carried Olivia inside the hotel room and put her to bed. Catherine put the suitcases on the couch as Elliot unlaced his shoes

''Promise you'll call if you get something'' Elliot said standing back up Catherine walked over to him

''I promise'' she said smiling ''now some sleep and a shower will do wonders for your soul'' she said and playfully pushing him down to the bed. Once she left she called nick

''Hey Nicky finish up the warren residence''

''Ok ill meet you back at the lab''

''Just go home but be back in time for shift alright''

''Ok''


	3. Day 2: Destroyer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever I am rewriting another story, **_**Love is Blind**_** it's another CSI. My muse she is very erratic with the choices she wants for my stories and what order she gives me them sometimes it this one sometimes it's others.**

**Any whoser! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Las Vegas crime lab 4:02am** _**Day 2**_

Catherine walked into the lab drinking her coffee and searching thru her files Nick had mentioned something about fibers. Her phone was ringing she answered it almost dropping everything

''Willows''

''Its brass we have a rape victim I think its New York's guy''

''Why would you say that''

''So far all the info I was able to get out of her matches there guy''

''I'll call them''

**Las Vegas crime lab 4:48am**

The SVU detectives walked into the lab meaning business they looked around as Catherine came around the corner. She was wearing a skirt that stopped at her knees showing her long legs

''Where's the victim'' Olivia asked

''Follow me she's in here'' Catherine said Olivia walked inside as Elliot and Catherine watched behind the glass. ''Hi Danielle I'm Olivia, can you tell me what happened... we can go slow'' she said comforting the victim

''It was late... so I took a different way home... he came out of nowhere he choked me and when I woke up he was... on top of me I tried to fight him I really did... please believe me I tried to make him stop'' she cried which turned into sobs. Elliot turned the sound off as Catherine fought back tears

''You said something about fibers did you find anything in her kit'' he asked she nodded wiping tears away ''don't worry we will get this guy'' he reassured her giving her arm a squeeze.

''We found these rare green fibers laced with propananol and glucose''

''Which in English is?'' Elliot said looking at the file seeing a smile brought to her face.

''Sugar and a medicine''

''So green washcloth or a shirt with sugar and medicine on it well that should be enough for an arrest... or at least a warrant so all we have to do is find him'' Olivia walked out of the room

''She's a real mess'' Olivia said Elliot handed her the file

''We need to find this guys friends and family someone is hiding him out''

Las Vegas Steven Franklin residence 12:21pm

After stopping at several houses the idea that this guy had so many friends was agitating everyone. Elliot knocked on the door

''Police!'' he yelled a man answer the door shortly

''Ay man you know what time it is''

''Is Joe warren here?''

''Why what's this about?''

''Is Joe warren here?''

''He was on the couch a minute ago'' the tired man said Elliot saw Joe running out thru the side door Elliot took off after him. Nick revved the engine of the Denali Joe hopped over a fence Elliot followed him into the street nick nearly hit him Elliot tackled him over. Joe tried getting away Nick came out to help when Joe started to swing a knife around slicing Elliot's arm. Elliot punched Joe not even fazed by his bloody arm nick stripped the man of the knife. Elliot cuffed him and uniforms took him away

''Aw man your bleeding'' Nick said Elliot saw his bloody arm

He took off his jacket as Catherine got the first aid kit Olivia ran over to her wounded partner

''Damn he got me good... now that might need stitches'' he said trying to play it off so far Las Vegas was beating him up.. Good ''hey look at his watch'' everyone turned warren had a sports watch with a green band. Nick took the watch as Olivia tied Elliot's tie over the gauze on his arm.

''Good eye I'll bring this back to the lab give Hodges something to do''

''El that needs stitches'' Olivia said

''Fine lets go''

**Las Vegas: **_**Desert Palm**_** ER 4:00pm**

Elliot sat on the gurney shirtless his arm was a little numb and really sore he hated hospitals even in Las Vegas. He rubbed his eyes careful not to hurt them it didn't matter where you went the doctor still took forever. But he saw Catherine again still wearing the skirt he thought she was so beautiful she knocked on the door

''Can I come in'' she said

''Yea sure... I'm going go on a quick coffee run you want anything'' Olivia said

''No... Thank you'' Catherine said Olivia left ''how's your arm first your eye now your arm''

''I'll be fine... why'd you come all the way down here''

''Well I wanted to make sure you were okay... and were having drinks at a bar to celebrate''

''Oh thanks ill ask Liv when she comes back in'' he said adjusting on the gurney

''Good... how long have you been waiting?''

''I don't know it feels like forever''

''they stitched you up nice'' she said looking at his arm admiring how strong he was she let her eyes wonder to his chest she saw unusual scars ''do you mind if I ask what those are from''

''I was attacked Las year Liv saved my life''

''How long have you guys been partners''

''Almost 12yrs''

''Well I'm glad your ok'' she said lightly squeezing his hand which were rough after a few hours Elliot was released they met up with the rest of the team. Olivia was buddy-buddy with Nick and Elliot was with Catherine. Catherine was loving the attention that Elliot gave her he was nice respectful and best of all really hot. Greg, Ray, and Sara were there too Ray noticed Elliot's USMC tattoo

''Excuse me Elliot may I see your tattoo''

''Sure'' he moved his arm over to Ray

''Marines that's impressive''

''It paid for school... everyone in my squad got this when we came back in desert storm''

''You were there that's amazing''

''From the beginning of desert shield to the end of storm''

''Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go to bed'' Ray said shaking Elliot's and Olivia's hand Greg and Sara soon followed. Elliot loosened his tie he always ad a back up shirt with him.

''You wanna play pool'' he asked Catherine

''You'll have to teach me'' she said Elliot smiled they headed over to the pool table Elliot saw Olivia and Nick laughing having a goodtime. ''So how do you play''

''Well first we rack the balls... now I'll let you break so whatever ball you knock in you have to knock in all the ones like it'' she held the stick wrong on purpose hoping he would show her the correct way ''let me help you'' he smelt damn good she knew how to play but having Elliot show her was fine to

''We should make a wager make the game more interesting''

''What kind of wager?'' he asked knowing he jus been hustled, it wasn't bad enough he had a wounded arm.

''I'll let you know after I win'' she said he laughed Olivia waved goodbye and left with nick. Catherine began sinking all her shots and when Elliot finally gets a shot she would show a little extra cleavage anything to distract him. And it worked she destroyed him

''Wow good job'' he said

''Well thank you''

''If you knew how to play why did I have to show you''

''You smell nice'' she said giggling

''Well what do I have to do''

''Hmm... I don't know yet'' Elliot paid for the drinks and they headed for her Denali Catherine followed Elliot right to the passenger door ''I just thought of what you have to do'' throwing her jacket inside

''Oh yea'' he said resting his arm on the door knowing where she was heading she stepped in closer and grabbing his tie

''Kiss me'' she whispered they kissed she held the back of his neck as they started to make out his hands rested on her hip. BUZZ! His phone vibrated against her thigh she yelped and jumped onto him, she laughed into his mouth. It vibrated again as they finished kissing

''You should probably get that'' she said smiling "Oh'oh yea... Stabler?'' he said smiling

''El where are you? Brass just called'' Olivia said on

''Umm... what did he want?'' he said tying to avoid the other question

''Videos of all the rapes were uploaded to a website by someone named destroyer666 he said he called Catherine but she didn't answer... do you know where she is?''

''Hello Olivia'' Catherine said Elliot was close enough for her to hear.

"Well the destroyer666 uploaded another video except this victim is dead…" Olivia said walking up to the crime scene with Nick. Elliot let out a sigh, and Catherine rested her head on Elliot's shoulder

"I'm on my way" he said hanging up the phone.


	4. Day3: Viva Las Vegas

One Week

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Day 3: Viva Las Vegas

* * *

A rain storm destroyed any hope of evidence and Warren was not talking even with hopes of an easier sentence. The detectives and CSIs were angry to say the least.

Olivia and Elliot were going over all their case notes trying to find any connection with Warren and anyone. Warren had many friends but anyone he was especially close with.

"Detectives, Doc Robbins is done with the autopsy" Greg said them. They met Catherine down in the morgue.

"Ah... You must be the detectives from the big apple... I'm Doc Robbins"

"I'm detective Stabler this is my partner detective Benson" Elliot introduced.

"Say hello to Evelyn Martinez she's been arrested twice before for prostitution" he said "a paralytic agent was administered into the neck and then the throat was slit right to left suggesting the perp was left handed"

"It doesn't make sense why have a type then back down to a prostitute? Why kill them? Why now?"

"His partner must have known that Warren was identified. His partner must have not as confident as Warren hookers are easy to obtain and if they get away who believes them. Hookers and the disabled are 'safe' targets for rapists" Elliot exclaimed Olivia nodded in agreement.

"None of the victims mentioned seeing another perp" Olivia said confused.

"Maybe they didn't see him each one was either knocked unconscious or injected with something. We are back to square one"

"Not necessarily detective I found these in the wound tracks in the... In the vaginal wall"

"I'll give these to Hodges" Catherine said taking the samples.

"Did you do a rape kit?"

"Yes... Negative for sperm. Positive for spermicide"

"Bastard wore a condom" Elliot said leaving frustrated.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab: 8:21am**

Everyone was tired but was instructed to pull overtime until the perpetrator was caught.

Olivia was in the AV Lab with Archie and Nick watching the horrific videos Ray had to leave and take a walk. The videos were horrible and the most recent one was especially terrible. Archie repeatedly had to look away several times.

"Archie what can you get from the video?"

"I looked up the Internet address but the signal keeps jumping even the date and time for the video jeeps changing but I'm working on it"

"What 'bout the perp?" Nick said

"His arm flashes once he's white but that's about it"

"Can you zoom in on his nails?" Olivia asked it was her first time saying something since they entered the lab.

"Uh sure"

"Chewed to the nub... Some this can narrow it down" Olivia flipped open her notepad.

Elliot followed Catherine into the trace lab where he was introduced to Hodges.

"What do you have Hodges?"

"Splinters from the stem of a rose"

"That's new" Catherine said Elliot looking over her shoulder reading the report. "Did you know the rose is the state flower of New York?" Catherine glared at Hodges. "Anyway I think maybe this is our guy's way of evolving ask the SVU guy he knows" Hodges says slapping Elliot in the arm in a friendly manner. Elliot stared at the tech with a very intimidating stare.

"Don't touch me" Elliot said cold. Catherine lightly touched Elliot's firm chest in a soothing motion.

"Sorry all I meant that it proves a connection from New York to here because the ones that doc Robbins found were indigenous to the soil in New York more importantly to ones found in central park"

"thanks Hodges" Catherine said taking the report and leaving Elliot went to follow but felt a tug on his arm he turned slowly.

"Sorry..."

"I told you not to touch me"

"Listen Elliot"

"Detective Stabler"

"Detective I just thought you should know that Cath is already involved with someone"

"With you?" Elliot said laughing

"No no... She and Detective Vartann are a significant couple"

"What are you some kind of gossip queen?"

"No I like to go by informer" Hodges said Elliot just stared at him.

"I came here to catch a rapist" Elliot said leaving. Elliot walked up to Catherine and another detective.

"Are the SVU guy?"

"Stabler"

"I'm Detective Vartann... We were able to find that three of Warren's that have been arrested for some sort of sexual offense... Nick, Ray and detective Benson just went to see Patrick Quinton he was arrested for statutory rape and endangering the welfare of a child..."

"Here I'll take Brass and visit Preston Thompson you take Greg and Sara and visit Walter Jones"

"Ok" he said taking the folder plowing through Elliot and Catherine. Elliot walked into Catherine's office trying to control his temper, sitting on her desk.

"Are you alright?" she said rubbing his shoulder in a seductive manner she sat on her desk across from him.

"I'm fine"

"Ok..." she sat on the couch next to him. She found him greatly attractive and most definitely wanted to have sex with him she just cursed her situation.

"This is just certainly different than New York"

"The people are very... I don't know cliquey"

"Same with new York"

"You scared the daylight out of Hodges"

"He needed it... Same with that Detective Vartann"

"I agree"

"What's the deal between you and Vartann?"

"We were a thing but don't worry we aren't"

"Ok that's good"

"You and Olivia?"

"No absolutely not"

"Ok I don't care if you and your partner are"

"We aren't and never have... She's like my sister. What about you and Nick?"

"He's my best friend we've never been anything more"

"You married?"

"Nope you?"

"Nope..." he moved closer to her backing her up on to her desk.

"Like you're not married?"

"I'm not"

"Ok" she said not believing him.

"I'm not... I've been divorced for 5 some years"

"Got any kids?"

"Yea, you?"

"Yes I have a 17 year old daughter, Lindsay... You?"

"I have a daughter Maureen she's 26, Kathleen is 21, Elizabeth is 17, and Dickie is 17"

"Wow... How long were you married?"

"20 years"

"Wow... That explains your department choice"

"Why you say that?"

"At first you would think getting pervs off the street but now that I think about it... How can you do your job? Seeing every victim as your own child"

"No one can handle children whether you have one child or four but someone has to do it" he said reassuring

"Aye you guys ready?" Brass said

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Stabler vs Vartann

One Week

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Day 3: Stabler Vs. Vartann

* * *

They arrived at what seemed to be some sort of factory.

"Here's Thompson's last place of employment" Brass said looking at his notepad.

"Are you the police?"

"Yes and you are?" Captain Brass said Elliot shielded Catherine unbeknownst to himself but not to Catherine. Catherine was silently offended as if Elliot thought she couldn't do her job.

"Doug Penza... I'm in charge of the renovation here"

"I'm Captain Brass this is Detective Stabler and CSI Willows... What kind of factory is this?"

"They made explosives"

"How long have they been out for?"

"Just a few months... Half the factory is still up and running" Elliot looked around the factory looked down Penza's car was the only one there. Penza looked dirty "I can take you there if you want" he started walking to his vehicle.

"Doug... Can I see some id?" Elliot said Doug got strangely nervous and patted his pockets.

"I must have left it in my toolbox"

"Ok" Brass said "I'll go with you" another car pulled up with Vartann and Sara.

Elliot left to call Olivia.

"Hey guys where Greg is?"

"Processing the apparent overdose of Walter Jones... Not our guy and from the smell he's been dead at least a week. He's not our guy... Who is to say this guy even has a record?" Vartann said frustrated Elliot took off his jacket and put it inside the car.

"There is nothing to say that he has a record but the chances of a sex offender reoffending are higher than any other offender" Elliot said "besides for property offenders"

"Ok so?"

"We will start here and fan out to other suspects" Elliot left to join Captain Brass. "ID?" Penza was searching through his toolbox.

"Ah... Here it is" he said he flipped the toolbox over causing all the tools to hit Brass and Elliot. Everyone took off in a chase right inside the vacant building.

Guns drawn they all entered the building Sara called back up and followed Catherine inside the building.

The building was like a hollow hallway the lights were off and it was chillingly cold. The light's been red but dimly lit the place.

"This is spooky" Sara said the chase led into another hallway. The floor started to shake causing everyone to slow to a stop.

But before anyone could say anything the floor blew out from underneath them.

Debris flew everywhere as the large cement building began to falter. Several more blasts followed and then it was quiet.

There was nothing.

Blank.

* * *

A few hours later help started arriving with no idea how to get in or if there were any survivors.

Olivia and Nick arrived at the destruction of where the large building once stood.

"Oh my god" Olivia whispered the fear consumed her body. As people where running around getting medical care from the lacking of medics.

"Did they get out?" Nick asked worried.

"I'm not sure" Ray added. They all ran away trying to help and find help. Until they found the bomb squad setting up a border so around the destroyed building.

"Did you find any survivors?" Nick asked frantically.

"No sir we haven't recovered anyone we can't sweep the building until we know that there are no more explosives. There are trip wires all over the place" the man told Nick.

"Does anyone know what happen?"

"Witnesses said they were chasing a suspect into the building couple minutes later the building exploded" Nick stormed off before the man can finish.

"Nick!" Olivia said catching him.

"I should have taken this one"

"How could you have known?"

"It should be me in there though... Catherine and Sara have families and I don't"

"I go through the same thing with Elliot but they'll be fine come on" Olivia said hiding her own fear she kissed Nick on the forehead. Nick smiles blushing a little.

* * *

Elliot coughs and pushes the debris off of him he looks around it's too dark to really see anything. The dust starts to settle.

"Is someone there?" he heard a voice cry out.

"Sara?"

"Over here" she said his flashlight flickered on. Sara shields her eyes from the light "my foot is stuck"

"Hold this" he unburies her foot "do you think you can stand?" she tries but with no luck. Elliot scoops her up.

"Are you guys down there?" Brass yelled from above.

"Yes!" Elliot said

"Guys there over here" Brass called Catherine and Vartann peered over the edge.

"Is everyone alright?" Elliot called.

"Yes... How about you guys?" Catherine said.

"Were alright" he looked around finding no way to get out of the room they were in.

"We are going get you up here" Vartann slid a ladder down he and Brass held it

Elliot made his way up the ladder with Sara on his back.

Everyone was tired, and dirty. No one spoke no one knew what to say.

"Any sign of Penza?" Elliot asked

"He was crushed" Vartann said pointing to the body under the debris. Elliot walked over clearing the young man's face. He checked for a pulse nothing. Elliot began searching for any identification. "Were not suppose to touch the body until the coroner clears it" Elliot completely disregarded him.

"Say hello to Preston Thompson"

He pulled out his phone it worked but he had no service.

"How's everyone's phones?" he asked, Brass' broke as did Sara's but Catherine and Vartann's phone worked but had no service.

They all just sat around thinking except for Elliot the control freak inside

Elliot wouldn't allow him to not do anything.

"Sit down don't waste your energy" Brass said.

"If we can get this door open we can get to the cafeteria"

"Let's try and break the window" Brass said Elliot picked up a rock and used all his strength to throw it at the door causing it to cave in on itself.

The light shined through the gap everyone shielded their eyes. Everyone crawled through into the cafeteria, there was no other way out no they were stuck.

Elliot sat down away from everyone else, he wiped his neck he had a gash but it was scabbed over. He felt his phone buzz and desperately searched his pockets. The screen was cracked so caller ID was out.

"Stabler"

"Where are you daddy?" Lizzie said

"I'm at... Work. What's wrong baby?" he said, Vartann peeked his head up.

"I was just at the station I didn't see you"

"I'm in Vegas on a case what is going on?"

"You're in Vegas!"

"Liz, I'll be home... Soon" he said looking around "I'm in a bad situation right now. I cannot really talk right now... I love you and I'll call you in a bit okay"

"Okay, we need to go over college stuff when you do"

"Ok"

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too" he called Olivia and updated her on the situation. He felt alone he didn't know these people he didn't really trust then either.

"You okay?" Catherine said sitting down across from him on the floor.

"I'm fine" he smiled he could not stay to anger. "How are you?" he said, she moved her hand onto his leg.

"I'm alright... This isn't too bad" she said smiling him lightly touched her shin.

"Catherine!" Vartann yelled she spun her head as he walked over she looked up at him.

"What is your problem Lou?" She said pushing him.

"He fucking his partner. I see that you're head over heels for him and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"What?" Elliot said standing flabbergasted "if I had a male partner would you say that? I'm not sleeping with Olivia"

"If you said I live you to him on the phone I would"

"That was my daughter you prick" Elliot pushed Vartann back. Vegas had yet to experience Stabler rage but they might now.

"Your daughter? Like you have a daughter" he said it as if not believing Elliot. Everything about Elliot screams he's a father, his demeanor, the way he carries himself and the way he dealt with each victim.

"What did you say?" Elliot said shoving Vartann again

"Nothing... I wasn't talking to you"

"Oh what now it's different because I'm in your face"

"You think I'm scared of you"

"You should be" the men stood toe to toe Brass ran up trying to stop them as did Catherine. Catherine was the only thing keeping Elliot from punching Vartann.

"Alright guys easy" Brass said Elliot raised his arms in surrender and smiled as he turned to walk away Vartann punched Elliot. "Hey!" Brass yelled. Elliot didn't fall but stumbled a little. Elliot wiped his bloody lip and just smiled at Vartann. Elliot tackled him over but didn't strike, he playfully slapped him in the face and left.

* * *

REVIEWS! Please Review! Who would win in a real fight you think Stabler or Vartann?


End file.
